Safety Dance
by Muffin Is Injured
Summary: They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They? gone wild. What if Luke actually did dance with Lorelai? Take a wild guess. LL, Javajunkie, whatever makes YOU happy. And a RJ too, I guess. First fic for me so go crazy reviewing. Stick a fork in this fic, it's done.
1. Fingers Crossed for Footloose

you have just entered a new world for the very first time. cue twilight zone…no wait…outer limits…music this world, friends, is my world. a world full of ridiculously long author's notes which ramble for so long that once you're done reading them all, you'll realize you drifted off somewhere between the 3rd and 7th lines. somewhere in between these numerous author's note, there will be some actual fan fic, which will repel, disgust, and/or make you want to stick a 'kick me' sign on my back…which would NOT be funny, since I have asthma. fingers crossed there are some of you who might actually tolerate my fan fic enough to read several chapters before showering 3 or 4 times. I know, I have great expectations. but hey, a girl can dream, right?

little known fact: you may have already subconsciously been introduced to my wit and cleverness before, as I used to review fics as Oy-wITh-thE-POodLes-aLReDy! and cAndYmAN, but the candyman one was like once when I had a momentary lapse of sanity. those lapses are happening more and more often, come to think of it…

also, did you know butt models make 10,000 dollars a day? of course you did.

I haven't written fan fiction before PERSAY…but im not a stranger here at good old fanfiction DOT net. i've been reading fan fic here… a lurker, if you will…since, what, about October of 04? and of course, the cast of Gilmore Girls comes to me so often in my dreams without my even asking them to and make their own little fan fics in my head. weird, I know, but hey, you can't control what those crazy kids do, eh?

so…the fic. it's a LL, Javajunkie, whatever floats YOUR boat. (a/n within a/n: whenever I say that, I feel like I should say dirty afterwards) you'll come to expect nothing else from me. I'm a Luke and Lorelai… 'shipper' if you will, but the term 'shipper' really irritates me. It's just so…shipper?

and it's a what if type fic because I just adore those. The theme here is the dance marathon…The Shoot Gilmore, Don't They? And what would happen if luke danced with lorelai? Yeah. We all know.

anyway. here you go.

Oh wait…..

**DISCLAIMER! WOO:** so ok…I have a confession. Gilmore Girls is NOT mine. I know! Shocking. I did NOT want you to find out this way, and I am SO sorry. But you'll work through the pain. You're a strong person. (Some lines mine, some not mine. You figure out the ratio.)

Ok so really, now, here's the fic…

**Safety Dance**

Chapter One: Fingers Crossed for Footloose

_Rory sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you what. I was supposed to work on the Franklin this weekend with Paris."_

_Lorelai leaped up from her seat, clinging to her daughter. "But?"_

_"I will ask her if we can reschedule," said Rory deliberately. "If she says yes, then I will dance with you."_

* * *

_"…I was wondering if there was anyway we could move this Saturday's Franklin thing to next Saturday."_

Paris placed her pen down slowly and looked at Rory. "Next Saturday? You want me to move the most important Franklin meeting of our Chilton careers to next week, depleting us of precious work hours, to go some hoedown?"

"Well…it's not exactly a…"

"Rory, this is not just some thing you can take lightly and just dismiss at a drop a hat, like Tiffany's birthday party or a town shindig. This is the real world of journalism. It's rough and it's hardcore, and with this kind of behavior, I'm not sure if you're ready for this. I mean, god, Rory! We have a schedule! You want me to uproot our schedule so you can go swing dancing with your mother? Who are you, Susie Q?"

Rory raised her eyebrows. 'I'm guessing yesterday didn't turn as planned?"

Without lifting her head, Paris mumbled, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about Jamie. Tall, goes to Princeton, took you out to coffee yesterday? Ringing any bells?"

"Look, Rory, just because I denied approval for your suggestion, it doesn't mean that anything else is wrong."

"Paris…"

Just then the bell rang. Perfect timing, as always.

"Are we done here? Good. See you on Saturday, Rory." Paris made a quick exit from the room followed by Madeline and Louise.

* * *

"I'm home!" 

"Kitchen!"

Rory bounced into the kitchen, following the sound of her mother's voice.

"…So I was thinking that for our dresses we could go for a kind of retro, look-at-me, I-can-still-be-hot-while-wearing-50-year-old clothing scenario. Thoughts?"

"I can't do it."

Lorelai lifted her head. "What? Aw, honey, you said…"

"I know, but Paris was in a deadly bulldog kind of a mood, and when I asked her she practically bit my head off."

"Here's to hoping she doesn't have rabies." She handed Rory a soda, which she quickly gulped back. "But seriously, where am I going to find a dance partner on such short notice? What do I do know?"

"Pray that the cast of Footloose decides to visit town," suggested Rory. "Come on, let's go to Luke's. The friendly vibe there is perfect for trouble shooting."

"Plus, there's that whole COFFEE thing."

"That too."

* * *

Cue jingling bells. Lorelai and Rory stumbled into Luke's diner and slouched onto the counter. Lorelai heaved a sigh, her head on her hand. A similar sigh escaped from Rory next to her. Luke came up to them, eyebrows raised as he poured the coffee. "What's with you two?"

Lorelai looked over at Rory. "I'm not sure what's her problem, but mine is my severe lack of a dancing partner."

"You kiddin' me? This crazy thing is tomorrow. Where are you gonna find a partner now?"

"Note the heavy sighing and depressed face."

"Ah. Right," Luke acknowledges. He turned to Rory. "And you, what's your story?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Mom was so depressed walking over here. She started talking about how this whole no-dance-partner leads to something… which leads to some other things which ultimately lead to eternal unhappiness and then death. I'm not sure how her vague reasoning worked, but some how she got me all down too. Unconscious solidarity at work, I guess."

"My powers mystify even me at times," shrugged Lorelai, smiling up at Luke.

"Everything about you mystifies me, Lorelai," grumbled Luke, stepping away to clear up some other table. Lorelai grabbed hold of his arm. "Whoa- wa- wait. Slow down, Skippy. I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition for me? Interesting. Unless you're going to ask me if I'll dance with you, in which case the proposition would be extremely dull and pointless."

"Come on, Luke, just hear me out here…"

"Lorelai, I will not dance with you! I have never participated in one on these insane town idiocy conventions and I am not about to start now."

Rory piped in with a quick "Well, there was that one time you bought Mom her basket because of all the creepy ghost-busting, snorkeling men Miss Patty set her up with. And the rummage sale, where you not only donated clothes but put up a sign in your window."

"Not helping the cause over here, Rory," added Luke.

"Luke, pleeaaaase. I need you! You know I wouldn't ask you this unless it was completely necessary. And it is."

"You need to dance? What, is that, like, a genetic mutation for you or something? The need to dance for 24 hours straight?"

"Luke. You know you are going to give in sooner or later, and it will be easier on both of us if you make it sooner." She gripped his arm tighter and stared at him. "Final please?"

Luke looked away and let out a trademark deep breath. "I'm not wearing a fruity outfit."

"Absolutely not! More than fair!" cried Lorelai, leaning over to Rory and squealing in delight.

"And I'm not doing any crazy dance moves."

"Right, keep your patented Luke Danes break dancing for another occasion." She and Rory giggled, grabbing their purses. "Here, look, I'll even pay you extra today. See!"

"Wow, a nickel. Must be my lucky day," said Luke dryly.

"I will see you at my house at 5:30 sharp tomorrow morning!" crowed Lorelai as the girls strode out the door. Lorelai paused. "And you know…a fruity outfit might look…"

"Lorelai!"

"Alright, going, going." She flashed him one more huge grin as she disappeared through the diner doors.

* * *

Thoughts? Remember, your reviews will either make me or break me. 


	2. Extreme Makeover

Woohoo it's CHAPTER TWO!

You have no idea…I got all these butterflies when I got reviews. I'm easily pleased (is that dirty?) but I was just like WOOHOO and I kind of ended up making some weird noises unintentionally

Ok so I was extremely pleased by all the delicious feedback (as previously stated) and wanted to say this…

**Darkness: **I love you! You are my American idol, doll. Your review was the highlight of my review-viewing process. I am an EXTREME fan of rambling reviews so do please leave more more MORE

And **Nycgirl:** totally forgot about rory/jess/dean thing. Hmmm….interesting…will add that in also!

Well, im not working with an outline or anything, no direction, so all suggestions will most certainly be taken into consideration. I adore suggestions…and reviews….i mean, anything…you can review to talk to me about your shopping list and I would be ur slave eternally (JUST LOVE ME FEAR ME DO AS I SAY AND I WILL BE YOUR SLAVE) yeah who else here is a bowie fan? My dog's name is Ziggy Stardust.

I disclaim the following work. Well, the work is mine. Just the whole Gilmore theme thing aint mine pretty much. I mean…if I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be here right now? Yeah. Didn't think so.

* * *

**Safety Dance**Chapter Two: Extreme Makeover

Luke knocked on the door of the Gilmore's humble abode at exactly 5:30 AM.

"Coming!" came a loud, hurried voice from within the house. "Just…let yourself in, the door's not locked."

"Surprise, surprise," mumbled Luke as he gingerly pushed the door open. It felt weird to just walk into Lorelai's house like that without a toolbox.

A loud thump came from upstairs and Lorelai came hopping down the steps, one shoe on and one in her hand, curls bouncing.

"You're suspiciously on time," she commented, steadying herself on the rail as she slipped on her left shoe.

"Yeah, well, the whole diner thing means waking up this early regularly, so it's business as usual."

Lorelai eyed him up and down. "You're wearing that?"

Luke looked down at himself in his trademark flannel and jeans. "Hey, I meant it about the whole fruity outfit ban."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but don't you own anything that's not fruity _or_ flannel? You can't wear that. This is supposed to be festive. That flannel is putting a damper on my dreams."

"I agreed to do this with you under the pretense that I could wear whatever I wanted!" reminded Luke, raising his eyebrows at Lorelai.

"Hey, mister, I am going to win this trophy, and I am going to win it with you, and I am not going to win it with you while you're wearing that. Come on, we've still got time. Let's go to your place. I know you have clothes, I did shop for you," said Lorelai, grabbing her coat and pulling it over her shoulders.

"You sure that wasn't a crazy, caffeine induced dream you had?" offered Luke.

"Move it, boy," pressed Lorelai, grabbing Luke's shoulders and pushing him out the door.

"Aw, geez…"

* * *

Lorelai pulled Luke into his apartment, dragging him by his hand. Luke protested half-heartedly against this. "The dance starts in 20 minutes and we still have to get checked in and everything, so let's make this fast. I'm talking satellite here." Lorelai started rummaging through his closet. "We can rule out the Buffet shirt…by the way, I still can't believe you have that."

"Can we just get this over with, please?" sighed Luke.

"Hmm…ooh! Perfect!" Lorelai whipped out a dark blue, long sleeved shirt. "We can color-coordinate and everything! We'll be the cutest couple on the dance floor." She coughed a little, realizing how that sounded. "Couple of- of people. The cutest couple of people there, out there on the dance floor."

Luke smiled a little, his face burning up. "Sure, yeah. So, uh, is that all? Because I'm not changing the jeans."

"Welll…" pondered Lorelai. "I was thinking maybe some feathers could..."

"Ok, good, we're done." Luke turned to go into the bathroom but found it locked. He knocked loudly and shouted, "Jess!"

"What?" came the muffled and agitated reply.

"You in there?"

"Good question, Am I in here? Or is it just an illusion? And if a tree falls in a forest and there's no one around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

Luke sighed heavily. "Coming out anytime soon?"

"'Fraid not. I'm primping."

"Come, Jess. I gotta change."

Lorelai shoved him out of the way. "Yeah, and we've got a kind of time sensitive issue on our hands here, so…"

"Is that Lorelai? Just change out there, give her a little peep show. I'm sure she won't mind."

"JESS!" bellowed Luke, his face flushing crimson.

Lorelai groaned. "He's not moving anytime soon. Just change here! We did debate this before, I've seen you with out your shirt at the lake, and I promise not to laugh or make faces or anything, if that's what your scared of. Just pleaaase be fast! We've got 17 minutes. Think Butch Danes out on the running track."

Luke sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt. Lorelai suddenly felt a little uncomfortable and wasn't sure where to look. Luke felt weird taking of his shirt in front of her. He slipped it off his shoulders and quickly began fumbling with his new shirt.

Lorelai looked off into space but glanced at Luke through the corner of her eye. All she could think about how very wrong Jess had been about Luke letting himself go. 'Cause the man was ripped. She cleared her throat a couple of times.

"Nice…curtains," she choked out.

Luke gave her an awkward look, halfway through buttoning up his crisp blue shirt. "Yeah, I think you've told me that before."

"Well. They're so nice I just can't help staring," she said, smiling a little at the second meaning.

"Thank you, I think," said Luke. "Okay, let's get a move on." He grabbed his keys off of the side table and Lorelai followed him out the door.

"Good! Now faster. Come on, Granny, we've got 14 minutes and the clock is running. The stairs won't kill ya, just try not to fall and die or anything. Because then who would I dance with?"

"That would be the biggest question, I'm sure, if I were to die in a bizarre staircase-descending accident."

"You got it, dude."

* * *

The rule still stands- review and I will love you until I die. And I'm pretty sure I won't kick the bucket for at least another 60 years, barring a bizarre gardening accident.

-here's where i would mention that this is my first fic if i had listened to darkness-


	3. Hey, You Ready to Get Physical?

On to the third chapter already! Man, am I making progress here or what?

Again, loving the reviews! And still unintentionally making the weird noises.

**StephieM:** It's so nice to be appreciated! (I feel like a snobby movie star or something...yes, thank you, adoring fans!) Lovin that YOU'RE lovin the a/n's because was a little iffy if I was the only person who appreciated rambling a/n's. And now there's you! And if you want to only read the stories for the a/n's, go right ahead. Although that's a little strange, isn't it? Better read all of it, just to be safe…

**Darkness:** Thanks for all the 'sit down!'s. I felt like I was on Dora the Explorer. "We're going to need you to stand up. Stand up please! Up! Up please! Up up up! Staaaaaand UP!" The next time I read my story after reading your review (I read my own story every time I check for reviews just to see if it's getting any better) I thought of Luke jumping out of a cake and I laughed. Well, on the inside, because my dad was in the room. I promise to listen to everything you say to me and I'll try to get you a t-shirt.

**Jennalynn: **Yeah, after I posted it I was like…"Hold on there, Hanna." (I talk to myself frequently.) "It's 5:30 in the morning! What in the name of Norman Mailer's iced tea obsession would Jess be doing primping at 5:30?" So I just told myself that there was obviously a very good reason for this. Maybe he wanted to get up early to go to the dance. Or maybe he heard something about a worm for a prize. But then I remembered that I don't plan ahead and that I was wrong. So take any reason you want. Make up your own, even.

Sorry about that. I bet most of you didn't even read that. It probably wouldn't take you that long if you wanted to, really. Two minutes, tops. And that's if you're an uber slow reader. Us zippy readers could probably finish it in 30 to 60 seconds. Unless there was some up-getting for snackage in the middle. And then if you add this part, which I am rapidly making longer by typing, it just increases the time wasted. So moving right along…

_**Dis to the claimer:**_ Gilmore Girls…that's the name of the game…where we…write stuff about it…but alas with...no gain...and um…then we…disclaim...and decide never to try an amusing lyrical disclaimer again…hey that semi-rhymed didn't it?

* * *

**Safety Dance**

Chapter Three: Hey, You. Ready to Get Physical?

Lorelai's heels clicked on the sidewalk as she and Luke rushed towards the dance hall. Well, Lorelai was rushing. He was more…walking with a purpose.

They reached the check-in table with 12 minutes to go until the starting obnoxious-horn blowing.

"Morning, Babette. You're up early," smiled Lorelai.

"Hey, doll. You two are dancing together?" commented Babette with a wink. "You're sure to sweep the floor here. Knock the other guys flat on their asses, I betcha!"

"Sure, Babette," cut in Luke. "Can we just do this because we're a running a little late here."

"Oh, of course, sugar. Just go get your physicals, bring your release forms on inside, and they'll get you both your numbers."

"Thanks, Babette."

"Yeah. Have fun, you two!" she called out in a suggestive voice as they ventured inside.

Lorelai and Luke were just climbing the steps as Sookie came running up to them in a frenzy. "Hi! Hi Luke! Lorelai, can I talk to you for...for just a sec?"

"Oh, sure, hun," said Lorelai, slightly puzzled. She turned to Luke. "Hey, can you go on in and get us some release forms? Met you inside in a couple of minutes."

"Yeah. See ya in there. Bye Sookie."

Sookie grabbed Lorelai's elbow and pulled her away a little. "I have a problem."

"Hit me."

* * *

Luke stepped in the room, picked up two release forms, and, restless, walked on over to the door to the actual dance floor. "Tasteless," he muttered, catching sight of the paper ribbons and balloons. He leaned against the doorway, lost in thought.

He hadn't given too much thought to this whole dancing-with-Lorelai thing. He had this thing for trying not to be too physically close to her because he wasn't sure whether he could trust himself to remain sane. But now he was going to be holding her very close to him for 24 hours. Although he tried telling himself it was a bad idea, he couldn't help but be a little…excited, he guessed was the word. Not that it was a word frequently used to describe Luke Danes.

He sighed and made his way into the room to see if he could scrounge up some coffee for Lorelai when she came back.

* * *

"So, wow. I can't believe that," mused Lorelai.

"I can't believe the part where I agreed to it." Sookie sighed. "Hey, I guess we should get back in there. Jackson's probably waiting for me."

"Yeah, and Luke is probably pacing around something or yelling at Taylor about the volume of his megaphone."

Sookie gasped. "That's right, you're here with Luke! So you and Luke? How did that happen?" She nudged her friend with her shoulder suggestively.

"There's no 'me and Luke' here, Sookie," said Lorelai, raising her eyebrows a little at her friend. "The story is- Rory couldn't danced with me so I begged Luke to do it."

"And he agreed?"

"I have powers beyond that of which I can even conceive," giggled Lorelai.

"Over Luke, at least," pressed Sookie.

"He's just very impressionable. Boys," sighed Lorelai.

* * *

"Hey, you. Ready to get physical?"

Luke whirled around and caught sight of a grinning Lorelai. "I'm assuming that's your way of saying we need to get our physicals."

"Maybe," winked Lorelai. "But either way, we do need to get our physicals. It's an extremely important part to the dance marathon process."

"I'm sure. Although I've never really been to one of these before," admitted Luke.

"Are you in earnest? What a Unabomber. You're seriously missing out."

"Yeah, I'm 'in earnest.' Didn't seem like much. You come, you dance for a day, you drop dead the next day."

"That's pretty much it. But you forgot the fancy dresses and drunken Taylor," prodded Lorelai, leaning against him for a second.

"Now that I've gotta see. Oh, here." Luke handed her a mug of steaming coffee.

"Ah! Now where did you get that?" She inhaled the steam and took a sip. "Hello!"

"Yeah, nothing says good morning like silent death." He leant in a little closer, his breath hot on her ear. "And if anyone asks, I did not get that from Taylor's bag."

"Ooh! Theft was involved! You do care."

"My options were either doing this or putting up with a coffee-less Lorelai for 24 hours. It's bad enough for 10 minutes in the morning, and I did not want to find out the prolonged effects. I have a feeling it's not pretty." He gave a devilish grin. "Now…let's get physical."

Lorelai was surprised. "Luke Danes does have a playful side after all? My, my. I'm going to have to see if I can get it to show its face more often." She smiled at him for a few seconds and walked over to the table. Luke admired this process from behind with a lopsided grin on his face.

* * *

With 5 minutes till kick-off, Luke and Lorelai strode out onto the dance floor. "It's like Bedlam in here."

"Yeah, only with poofier skirts," responded Lorelai. She straightened out suddenly and put a stony face on as she saw Kirk approach.

"Kirk."

"Lorelai. I see you've decided to show your face without a partner."

"Excuse me!" scoffed Lorelai. She linked her arm securely with Luke's and stepped close to him. "I happen to have a sought-after and extremely unattainable partner on my arm. And we are going to, to put it lightly, apply painful pressure to your posterior."

"Luke is dancing?" questioned Kirk, startled.

"Apparently," growled Luke.

"Luke, I'm shocked. Why, when I asked you to dance with me a few weeks ago, you said that you would not participate in this insane town event if someone paid you, and especially not with me, and that you would rather eat your own head then dance with me or anyone else, and that if I asked you again that you would shove my head into a frying pan. It was quite colorful."

Just then (thank god) the loud irritating horn sounded and Kirk disappeared with a wounded face. "Places, people!" came Taylor's voice. "We're on a schedule! Now, a recap of the rules- stay moving and stay touching the whole time."

Lorelai awkwardly moved closer to Luke and put a hand on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and they clasped their other hands together.

"10…9…8…"

She threw him a quick grin. "Well, this is it. Last chance to make a break for it. Want to run?"

"7…6…"

He shifted closer to her. "I think I'll stick around for a bit, see what happens," he murmured in his low voice. Shivers ran up Lorelai's spine as his voice vibrated through her ear.

"5...4…"

"Well, let's do this then." She flashed him a playful smile. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into."

"3…2…1…"

"It's showtime!"

* * *

You might have, being the perceptive creature you are, realized I changed their dialogue even where they'd probably have said the same thing they did in the real one. I just really want to avoid using the real dialogue as much as possible. Because then the disclaimer gets messy and then I stay awake at night, tossing and turning, dreaming about how scary internet men with thick glasses and a deep knowledge of HTML will chase me and pummel me with keyboards and then excommunicate me. So anyway. Read and review, you know the drill. 


	4. Make Like a Whisk and Beat It

Ok, I think I have issues. I'm still making 'happy' noises when I read reviews. Shouldn't that stop by now? I mean, this is the fourth chapter. I'm supposed to be all worldly wise, fan-fiction-is-ever-so-droll, cool cat type of thing. But I think I'll stay like this forever. Just like disco will never die.

LAUGHTER I feel special

**LuvzAFunEThing:** I think I'll love you eternally. I hate to admit it, but I so do love people telling me I'm funny. We all do. Have you ever seen a tumbleweed? I have. I was at a soccer tournament in some God-forsaken place and I saw a tumbleweed across the road so I went to go look at it and then it started blowing away so I was chasing it down the street for a while and then I grabbed it before it went on the freeway and I brought it back to the field and it was huge and it was really pointy and I tried to play soccer with it but it didn't work. Anyway, I'm sure you'll be happy to discover I don't write in the bathroom, and next time I write (which is now, I guess) I'll picture you falling off your chair. And I'll make your face all pixilated in my head like they did on the replays when Janet Jackson had her 'wardrobe malfunction' so the unknown identity won't be a problem. I feel very powerful…with a mere click of the keyboard I can inflict almost-pain!

**Freecityy:** Glad to know I'm a genius and witty as hell write who posts one chapter of brilliance every 20 or so hours and not a genius and witty as hell a-hole writer who posts one chapter of pure brilliance then leaves you, the dire hard fans, waiting for a week-two weeks-three weeks waiting and checking fanfic every damn second to see if I have updated. That is one thing I have desperately wanted to hear my whole life. I kid you not… Don't apply majorly painful pressure to my posterior either. I appreciate you, and we appreciate your business.

**Faith5x5**: I say 'yes please' to a shrine…and I want it Hey-Arnold style. Just don't use bubblegum. (And yes, I do give you permission to say yummy.) Appreciate the John Whedon thing (I've always liked Buffy for a reason…) and do please read on and review on.

**Darkness:** Didn't mean to assume when I called you my American Idol. (Cause you know what they say about assuming… No, what do they say? Well…that you shouldn't.) I just like to say it. I'll make up a new name for you, howzat? I'll call you… The Big Cheese. There. Well, The Big Cheese, I know what you mean about the update thing. I'm all freaked that people will hate me or shun me if I update slowly so I'm like a highly-caffeinated crazy spider monkey with these things.

Do we need to have a **_disclaimer_** on each page? And don't you think the whole website has a disclaimer? And don't you think that the very fact that this website is Fan FICTION implies that **_we don't own it_**? Because we don't.

* * *

**Safety Dance**

Chapter Four: Make Like a Whisk and Beat It

Six hours into the marathon, Luke and Lorelai were still going strong. Luke had found it surprisingly natural to be dancing with Lorelai.

"So, do you have anything you want to say to me?" questioned Lorelai coyly.

"Like what?"

"Like how you are so having fun and how you would have missed out on an incredible opportunity if you had turned me down?"

"Hey, we still have 18 hours left. That's plenty of time for me to get sick of you."

"Oh, I doubt it, somehow," winked Lorelai. She suddenly smiled and waved across the dance floor. "Rory!" She pulled Luke and they danced over to her and Dean where they were standing on the side.

"Hey, you two!" grinned Rory. "Having fun?"

"Oh, a blast," interjected Lorelai before Luke could say a word, shooting him an evil grin.

"Have we missed anything?" asked Dean.

"No, you're right on time. Look over there." Lorelai motioned her head towards Andrew and all four turned to watch the blow up.

"One more down!" crowed Lorelai as Andrew and his partner stormed of the dance floor. "Score for us."

'This sure is festive," remarked Dean with a grin.

"Oh, it gets better," laughed Lorelai. "I can't wait till hour 15."

"Well, don't give up yet. Think Energizer Bunny. We're gonna go say hi to Lane," said Rory, linking hands with Dean.

"See ya, hon," called Lorelai.

* * *

Rory and Dean strode up to Lane. "Look at you with your egg salad."

"I know. I feel very matronly."

"Egg salad is one of the more matronly foods," agreed Rory. "So does your mom have you stuck here with eggy and crew?"

"Yes. My job is to scoop the eggless egg salad onto the unbready bread and serve it to people. It's sure to be a big crowd pleaser. Oh, here." Lane handed Rory and Dean two pamphlets.

"Dancing With the Devil: An Illustrated Look at the Effect of Dancing on Your Chances of Spending All Eternity in Hell," read Dean aloud. "Sounds cheery."

"I'd curl up with one in front the fire any day," deadpanned Rory.

"And she got a new color printer. See how the flames seem to jump right off the page and drag you into the fiery underworld?"

"Impressive," voiced Rory as Ms. Kim herself came shuffling over.

"Who is this boy?" said Ms. Kim immediately, eying Dean up and down. "What does he want here? Shoo! We are not interested in your wild American boy ways."

"Lane, I'll come back and get some sandwiches later," said Rory hurriedly, starting to walk away with Dean. "Looks like good eating!"

"Please do," insisted Lane.

"Take a pamphlet to your mother and the diner man," ordered Ms. Kim, still watching Dean warily, who looked uncomfortable.

* * *

After Rory and Dean left the dance hall, two less welcome teens entered the room and started pushing their way across the floor. Jess stomped off to the side of the floor, looking around, with Shane following languidly.

"Look who decided to make an appearance," muttered Lorelai, looking displeased.

"Yeah, I didn't think Jess would be coming to this thing. It's not exactly his cup of tea," said Luke, slightly surprised.

"Since when is anything Jess's cup of tea?" scoffed Lorelai. "Does Jess even drink tea?"

Just then Kirk and his partner came gliding by, and Kirk twirled the tiny woman into the air with ease.

"Oh, sure, flip all you want, Kirk," snapped Lorelai. "Whatever snazzy tricks and fancy moves you and your partner pull off, it's not going to make one bit of difference. It's who's left at the end that matters. This is the tortoise and the hare all over again. I could just stand here all day without moving an extravagant muscle and I could win just as easily as you. Maybe even more easily because I'm not all tired out from the strenuous flipping activities."

"Whatever you say, Lorelai," smirked Kirk as he and his partner danced away.

There was a pause and then Lorelai hissed, "Quick, flip me!"

"What?"

"Come on, flip me!"

"I am not flipping you," said Luke.

"Kirk is so smug and I hate smug Kirk. Just do it!"

Lorelai was completely shocked when Luke grabbed her waist and flipped her over. She stumbled into him, his hands still gripping her waist.

"Very graceful," he remarked dryly, though his heart was thumping a tad faster than the norm.

"Wow. Didn't know you were that strong," said Lorelai, stuttering a little. "I mean it, ever think of trying out for that strong guy competition? You know, the one with the guy with the thing on his back?"

"Never crossed my mind," confessed Luke. Lorelai smiled and stepped a little close to Luke, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well. Thanks." She stared at him for a few seconds, then turned away. "You know…Kirk flipped _his_ partner twice…"

"Don't push it."

"Right." She smiled and settled into his embrace.

* * *

Jess was lounging on one of the bleachers, looking around constantly. Shane yawned beside him.

"Who are you looking for?" she whined. She wanted to make out, and he wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Nobody," answered Jess enigmatically. His eyes darted around the room and rested on the doorway to the next room. He could see a partial Rory laughing and talking to a partial Lane as she spooned something that resembled egg onto something that might be mistaken for bread. He thought he could see a partial Dean besides the partial Rory.

Jess stood. "I'm hungry. Let's go."

* * *

Rory and Dean were gone by the time Jess and Shane reached the sandwich table.

"What do you want, Jess?" asked Lane flatly. "Sandwich? If not, then beat it. The only other thing I can offer besides this sandwich is biting sarcasm and some cold shoulderosity."

"I'm not really feeling the love here, Lane."

"Damn right you're not. Here's your sandwich. Now I suggest you make like a whisk and beat it."

"So how come Rory and Dean aren't dancing?" said Jess, ignoring Lane's outstretched hand and sandwiches. "Too cool for school, huh?"

"That happens to be none of your business. Oh, look what time it is. Time for you guys to move. You're blocking the sandwiches from the rest of the room."

"Good," replied Jess bluntly. "And don't use the 'look what time it is' line, that is so lame 80s sitcom. I expected better of you, Lane. Tsk, tsk."

"Jess, I'm bored," cut in Shane. "This girl is boring. Let's go somewhere else."

"I second that motion," snapped Lane, slapping a wad of egg onto a piece of bread.

"Whatever. It's been a pleasure, Lane." Jess swaggered out of the room followed by Shane.

* * *

Hour fourteen. The dance competitors had lost a little of their luster by 8 PM. Lorelai had her head resting on Luke's shoulder. Luke was holding her up.

"God," moaned Lorelai into Luke's neck. "How are you so chipper right now?"

"I get up at 5:30 every morning anyway," reminded Luke. "Just usually I'm standing behind a counter. Today I'm dancing. Life's funny, isn't it?"

Kirk came dancing by, still as perky as he had been that morning.

"It's Kirk, quick." Lorelai started to move around energetically, forcing Luke to do so as well. As Kirk drifted by, Lorelai sighed and leaned back onto Luke.

"That Kirk. He'll be the death of me."

"Too late," muttered Luke.

Suddenly Jackson came dancing up to them with Sookie in a rage. "There she is. Hello, Lorelai."

'Hey Jackson. Hey, Sook."

Luke nodded his head at them. 'How ya doing."

"You know what, Luke? I don't know. Lorelai, how do you think I'm doing?" said Jackson irritably.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jackson," said Lorelai, bewildered.

"You don't? Well, that's too bad. Because then how will I know what I'm talking about? Because, apparently, I need your input to make every single decision!"

"Jackson, wha…" started Lorelai, but jumped up in surprise as a loud horn honked.

"Geez! What was that?" asked Luke, astonished.

"The runaround! Oh, no," groaned Lorelai.

"The… what the hell is the runaround?"

"On your marks…get set…go!" cried Taylor gleefully.

Luke started as Lorelai began to run around. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along after her. He began to jog along side Lorelai.

"So, Lorelai. What do you think of my running style? Too sprawling? Too pigeon-toed?"

"Jackson, please, you're making a really big, mountainous mountain out of this tiny molehill," pleaded Sookie. "I mean, it's barely even a molehill. It's more like an anthill!"

"Sookie, what is going on?" asked Lorelai, trying not to stop running. She started to slow down so Luke began to pull _her_ around the floor.

"Oh, it's nothing. Jackson's just mad at me and he's taking it out on you."

'Oh, I'm not mad! I'd need Lorelai's permission first to be mad at anyone!" yelled Jackson.

"Oh, stop it!" cried Sookie.

"Fine!" Jackson stormed off of the floor outside.

"Jackson! Jackson, wait!" Sookie started chasing him. She turned behind her towards Taylor. "Here are the yellow cards! I got 'em! I'll be back in a jiff!"

'Uh," groaned Lorelai. "I can't believe this."

"How long are we supposed to run for?" asked Luke, panting a little.

'I don't know! I've been repressing this memory every year, apparently. And why are you panting? You are Butch Danes, the lean, mean running machine!"

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Suddenly Kirk came up behind them, stepping exactly where they did.

'Kirk, stop that! You're stepping on my feet."

"I can run wherever I want to!"

"Kirk, I swear…"

Just then the horn sounded, signaling the end of the runaround. Lorelai collapsed on the floor. "Luke, I think you're the only person in the room who isn't in a heap on the floor."

'Yeah, well, I'm not into the fetal position thing. Here." He reached down and grabbed her hand, hoisting her up from the floor. "I think I heard Taylor say we have a 10-minute break."

"Ugh. I have to find Sookie and Jackson, find out what the deal is. Wanna tag along?" asked Lorelai.

"Sure, why not? Nothin' better to do."

Lorelai grinned. "Ah, exactly what every girl wants to here."

* * *

Ok. Two things to say- **Angie**, 'wounded face' is a universal saying, not just a Gilmore thing. And **Darkness**…my The Big Cheese… you know you asked about the Narco thing? Well, in the first season, when Rory and Dean fell asleep in Miss Patty's dance hall after her dance, Lorelai was all mad and called Dean Narcolepsy Boy, and Narcolepsy is some disease or something where you sleep a lot.

Oh yeah. Read and re-view!


	5. Fermeing La Bouche Now

Ok. This one took a little longer, I know. I updated so speedily earlier because I didn't have homework/school on those nights. But on Sunday I had my old school's fair and then I had to watch Pride and Prejudice (the long, amazing, Colin-Firth-dripping-wet version) for the 40th time because I was supposed to read it for school by Monday. Hey, don't look at me like that. I am an intellectual and I liked it. I just didn't have the time to finish it. So, my sincerest apologies one more for the delay.

**The Big Cheese (aka Darkness):** Aw, I would never want to be rid of you! Because you are the cheese to my cake. Together, we are cheesecake! How great is that? I love cheesecake. And I lurve Johnny Depp. But see, now I don't know what do with the winning aspect. I'm getting conflicting reviews from different people, and now, conflicting reviews from the same person (that would be you)! Should Kirk win? Should Luke et Lorelai conquer? Or should some other random people win? Victory is whose? That is the question to which I have no answer. I want suggestions from all, and if not, I'll let the writing guide me. But I do wanna know what y'all think of this situation.

**LuvzAFunEThing**: Don't worry, I grew out of my camo years ago, and I WISH I had night goggles. I agree with the whole B-story line thing. I have this friend who says she obsessed with Gilmore Girls but really ISN'T and only LIKES it and whenever she misses an episode she's like, "Hey, Hanna, I missed the episode. What happened?" and then I yell at her about how disgraceful she is and how I can't associate with her and then I take like an hour to write out the storyline, and half way through writing it I remember there's a Rory storyline, so I put that all after the Lorelai plot line. Interesting about Hemingway…although I've heard his writing can be sometimes described as PAINFUL…

**Ocdwithlhg: **Ah, I love making people laugh at random times when they shouldn't be laughing. And hey. Update your story and I'll update mine. Because it's DELICIOUS. And I'll set aside an hour of my day to simply review. With that incentive, you better start writing NOW. That is, right after you read this.

And this kinda has to do with what **L/L r Lobsters** said…I'm still doing happy dances when I read reviews.

I've decided Narcolepsy is awesome. **Sun+Moon,Earth+Sky** explained it to me. I think it would be delicious to be driving a forklift or on a rollercoaster or buying soy products or hiking and then to just fall asleep. How do you get it? I want it.

You know what, I don't want to think of an amusing disclaimer. I mean, I am here to write entertaining and witty fan fic. And if that isn't enough, I add in my a/n's, which are priceless. After all this, you expect me to make my disclaimer funny? A girl has only so much wit! Don't push me!

So, here. **Disclaimer:** I have **no affiliation** with the WB, Gilmore Girls, or Amy Sherman-Palladino, the creator and executive producer of the above show.

There. Howzat, huh? Yeah. It's not funny, and you can't do anything about it. In your face. And hey, I've heard your grandmother can't suck eggs. Go teach her. ZING, I'VE BEEN SNAPPED! I never got the 'go teach your grandmother to suck eggs' thing. What does it MEAN? Hint hint for someone to tell me while reviewing.

* * *

**Safety Dance**

Chapter Five: Ferme-ing La Bouch Now

"Jess. What's your glitch?"

"My glitch?"

"You've been standing there for the past half hour eating sandwiches," said Lane.

"Trying to commit suicide," replied Jess.

"You know what, Jess, I don't understand you. If you don't want to be here, why are you?"

Jess was spared answering by the arrival of Rory and Dean.

"The sandwiches are for the dancers, Jess," said Rory coldly.

"And hello to you too! Boy, it's just dandy to see you, thanks."

"Jess…" came Rory's voice warningly.

"Well, I don't see you dancing. No hustle, no tango, not even a foxtrot."

"I'm here to see Lane." She stepped back and linked arms with Dean. "_We're_ here to see Lane."

"Aw, are you three girls gonna talk girl talk and paint each others nails? Because that would be just so darn cute I don't think I could stand it."

"I wouldn't talk to me if I were you, Jess," threatened Dean.

"Angry face! He must be serious." Jess stepped back and smirked, folding his arms.

Just then Shane came drifting over. "Jess, I came back from the bathroom and you were gone. I wasn't done making out yet. I washed my hands this time, too." She suddenly saw Rory and Dean. "Oh…it's that freak girl, the one from the hair store who has some sort of attention issue."

"That's probably the most words I've ever heard you speak at one time. Good job," replied Rory scathingly.

Jess gave Rory a hard look and slung his shoulder around Shane. "Sorry. Didn't know you were waiting," he answered in his indifferent tone, ignoring Rory's comment.

Rory hugged Dean's arm tighter. "Come on, Dean. Bye, Lane."

The second they disappeared Jess let go of Shane. "I'm gonna…go get a soda," he muttered, stepping away. Shane shrugged and grabbed a sandwich, stuffing it in her mouth.

She turned to Lane and asked, "Will this make me bloaty?"

Lane just stared.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai stepped out into the cool night air together, shoulders bumping. "I swear, I don't know what got into Jackson. Maybe it's about Sookie and the babies thing."

"Babies?" questioned Luke.

"Yeah, Sookie told me Jackson wants to have four-in-four."

"Four in…"

"Yep, four babies in four years."

"That's insane! Who would want four kids in four years? Or even one kid on four years?"

"Someone who likes kids a lot?" suggested Lorelai.

"No one likes kids that much," muttered Luke, "unless they're on Prozac or something."

'Or they're Mrs. Piggle Wiggle."

"Who?"

Lorelai was silent for a moment and then asked, "Do you really hate kids that much?"

Luke looked at her. "I guess not. I mean it may seem like it…and there is that whole jam-hands thing…but I think that if I ever met the right person, a kid might be nice."

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "Luke Danes, such a softy. Who knew?"

"Let's keep it our secret," he replied, leaning in and grinning. She smiled back, her blue eyes sparkling. They walked in companionable silence for a few more seconds until…

"What about you? Ever think about having a second kid?"

"If I meet the right person…yeah. It might be nice to have another Rory around when she leaves for college."

They shared another look, a longer one. The air felt thick with tension. "If you meet the right person."

"Yeah. The right person." Lorelai had a sudden feeling Luke's face was getting closer to hers. Was that him moving, or her…?

Just then Lorelai caught sight of Jackson and Sookie off by the gazebo. "Ooh, look, there they are!" she said, flustered. She pulled away, lifted the edge of her skirt and began to run over to them in hopes of reaching them before Jackson threw a hissy fit. Luke watched her from behind, hobbling awkwardly in her heels and curls jumping, and couldn't help but sigh.

He reached the threesome just in time to hear Jackson yelling something about Winona Ryder.

"Thank God you're not Winona Ryder or I never would've married you," said Sookie, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sookie, this is not a joke! I am a grown man and I should be able to decide how many kids I want to have in which time frame! Not Lorelai, not Luke, not anyone else!"

"Hey, I just got here," said Luke bewilderedly. "How am I being blamed?"

"Welcome to Stars Hollow," shrugged Lorelai. She turned to Jackson. 'I'm sorry if I offended you, I was just trying to do what was best for Sookie."

"Well, don't! This is between me and Sookie, not you!"

"Actually, that would be Sookie and me, if you wanted to get grammatical about it," offered Luke, who received three cold stares.

"This would be a good time to ferme le bouche about grammar, Luke," said Jackson icily.

"Sorry, ferme-ing la bouche now."

Jackson huffed loudly. "You know what, I can't deal with this. I am going home right now!"

"But, Jackson, the contest!" reminded Sookie.

"I don't give a damn about the contest! The contest can go teach its grandmother to suck eggs!"

"I never understood that phrase, personally," said Luke mildly. "What's so insulting about it? I mean, don't you think it's actually beneficial for the grandmother to learn new skills?"

"Time to re-ferme that bouche, Luke," said Lorelai quietly.

Sookie gave Lorelai a final sorry as she turned to follow Jackson's every-distancing figure.

Lorelai turned to Luke with a smile on her face. "Luke Danes, you are about the most unhelpful person."

"Even beating Hitler? My, I am bad."

They began walking back to the dance hall together. Lorelai snorted suddenly.

"What?"

She giggled. "Beneficial to learn how to suck eggs? You're such a card."

He offered another lopsided grin to her and was about to remark until Lorelai suddenly tripped and lurched forward. Luke reacted, grabbing her arms and pulling her back up. "What happened?"

"Aw, man! My heel broke! And new(ish) shoes, too!"

"Must have been all that running. Heels are not the best footwear for exercise."

Lorelai was hopping around weirdly on one foot. "Stop that," said Luke.

"Well, I can't keep my balance."

"So take off your other shoe."

"No! The grass here is disgusting. And muddy, too, because they turned off the sprinklers a few minutes ago."

Luke sighed. "Well…here. Stand on my shoes. I know I have glue back at the diner, we can go get it."

"What am I, four?"

"Just do it." Lorelai put her bare foot on the front of Luke's shoe, kicked off her still intact heel and grabbed it, and stepped on his other shoe. Obviously bringing her extremely close up to Luke. She had to grab his arm so she didn't fall back.

Luke tried to keep breathing at the feel of her entire body pressed against his. He could feel her breath on his neck. Both stood still for a few seconds.

"Well…okay." Luke moved his foot forward and began walking weirdly for a few steps. Lorelai rubbed against him every step, driving him crazy. He stopped. "This isn't working."

"Well, I'm not walking."

"Hold on tighter." Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and he lifted her back. She managed to wrap her legs around his waist.

"I feel like a monkey," grumbled Lorelai.

"Yeah, well, you want your shoe fixed, right? So you'll be a monkey until then."

"Yeah, well, okay, but I wont make the noises."

"I accept that." Thankfully the awkwardness was dissipating. Luke hoisted Lorelai up a little move, readjusting his grip. His hands were on her lower back…her very low lower back.

"Watch where you put your hands, mister," warned Lorelai playfully.

"Well, if I move them, then you'll fall and never get your shoe fixed."

"Oh, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that line…" said Lorelai wistfully.

* * *

It was about nine o'clock. Taylor had, to the amusement of all, gotten drunk earlier than anticipated.

"And there was this one time where, at Sarah Pincer's eighth birthday, I actually pulled this rabbit out of the hat in under 12 seconds. The whole room cheered for me, 'Taylor, Taylor,' and I was only a sophomore then. I had such a bright future," he sighed, taking a swig of his punch.

"Sure, Taylor," mumbled Patty.

* * *

By that time, Lorelai and Luke had reached the diner. Luke had 'misplaced' his hands more than once on the journey, much to Lorelai's amusement. Luke pushed the diner door open with his back, and Lorelai flicked the switch, flooding the diner with light.

"Where should I put you?" grunted Luke.

"Hmm…pondered Lorelai. "What about…hmm, no…or there might…no, no, not there…"

"Lorelai, please."

"Just drop me on the counter, I guess, it must be clean enough due to all the super vicious scrubbing you give it hourly. What's it ever done to you anyhow?" Luke eased Lorelai on the counter and went around back to get the glue. Lorelai swung her legs around to the back of the counter and watched him bend over, searching through cupboards, with a smile.

"Found it." Lorelai handed Luke the injured shoe and he leaned against the back counter, facing her, as he put glue on the broken heel.

Lorelai watched him in silence for a few seconds. She seemed to be thinking. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"You know. The shoes, the carrying me, the agreeing to even do this for me in the first place. Just…thanks. For everything."

He looked up and she could tell he knew what she meant. "Don't mention it."

"Already did," she said somberly.

They were just looking at each other. She was sitting on the counter; he was leaning against the other, facing her.

She suddenly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek for a few seconds. "You're amazing," she whispered into his skin.

And suddenly he couldn't take it and he grabbed her face and started kissing her. He moved closer to the counter as she responded, kissing him back forcefully. He moved his hands to her back, her shoulders, roaming. She held his face with one hand and his arm with another. Just kissing. He felt her tongue tease his lips and their mouths opened simultaneously. She slipped off the counter with the pressing need to be closer, closer. Luke pressed Lorelai up against the counter passionately. He couldn't believe it was happening. Just him and Lorelai finally together. He began to kiss down her neck and she tilted her head, moaning.

"Lorelai…"

"Luke…"

It was.

* * *

Hoho. Review. 


	6. Dog's Business

Hokay. Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had soccer practice on Tuesday. You know how it goes. And I had to tape Gilmore and whatnot. How many of you wanted to scream "SHE HAS LUKE TO KEEP HER HERE!" at Sookie at the end? Raise your hands, please. And Logan gets fishier by the day... and Emily bitchier by the second...GOD that woman is insufferable...

**Erica Bing:** I love that. Keep talking to your computer. Maybe I'll hear you.

**freecityy:** Oh, but I love the gushy compliments. Keep 'em coming. And it's so nice to be called an evil genius. They're the ones that end up taking over the world, you know.

**L/L are Lobsters:** I'm a big fan of the monkey carrying thing. It's the sexiest way, and you're right about the horizontal tango thing. I think horizontal hokey pokey would sound even dirtier...you know, you put your APPENDAGE in, you put your APPENDAGE out, you put your APPENDAGE in, and you shake it all about... The hokey pokey is the dirtiest dance there is. Agreed?

**waitingtuesday:** Wow. Thank you for that. Learn something new everyday, dontcha? That's my next Interesting-Fact-of-the-Day for the bus. I've been sorely lacking (some I've used were butt model salary, mercury being the heaviest substance, and the definition of flagellation--all Gilmore related). You're the only one who agreed about the narcolepsy being a barrel of monkeys. **Sun+Moon,Earth+Sky** said it was bad.

**m:** I don't know if the little starry guys on your penname show up here. It's a very mysterious penname, by the way. In reference to your review...wait and see. The story ended up guiding me...Hmm I'm bad at this crap. Ok, you're right. I confess. Geez! You are one tough negotiator. Negotiated the answer right out of me. (dirty?)

**My Darling Gouda:** I scream with delight frequently, even when there's nothing to be delighted about. And you make me want shirts. You should make them. But give me 50 of your profits.

And geez, people, stop apologizing for leaving long reviews! Don't you realize I live for those and you only get a special space in my fic and/or heart when your review is ridiculously oversized? I encourage it!

Oh... almost forgot. **SailorMoon(series of numbers I'm too lazy to recall at the moment)** was all, It was...what? I'm not sure if anyone else was confused but to clear it up, Luke thought "I can't believe this is happening," and then she said his name, and ... it was. Happening, that is. Sorry if that perplexed any of y'all.

* * *

**Safety Dance**

Chapter Six: Dog's Business

Jess couldn't take his eyes off of Rory and Dean. They were sitting on the opposite side of the dance floor, heads close together as Dean whispered something to Rory. He saw Rory's eyes shift up towards him. He stared back unblinkingly and she quickly averted her eyes...then moved them back up to him just as fast.

Jess turned to Shane and grabbed her head, kissing her forcefully. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rory's eyes narrow and then turn back towards Dean.

The next time she looked at him, he stared right back, raising his eyebrows. He wouldn't look away.

* * *

Rory tore her gaze away from Jess and came close to Dean's ear. "Hey, wanna dance?"

"What? We're not in the contest," he reminded.

"So? It'll be fun. Please...for me?" Rory pleaded.

* * *

Jess saw Dean and Rory get up from the benches and make their way onto the middle of the dance floor. Dean wrapped his arms around Rory's waist, and Rory hugged Dean's neck, looking at Jess pointedly. Jess didn't look away.

"Look at Jess."

"What?"

"He keeps looking over here, just staring. Why won't he stop staring? Jerk."

"Say somethin' about me?" chimed in Jess.

"None of your business," snapped Rory.

"Well, if I'm not my own business, then what is?"

"A dog's business is your business," said Rory.

"How very odd, and disgusting, of you to say," said Jess, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, I return to my original point, which is to shut up and stop listening to me. And stop staring at me!"

"My, we are self-centered, aren't we?"

"You have been looking at us for the past 11 hours!" steamed Rory.

"Well, apparently you've been looking at me for the past 10 hours, or you wouldn't have known I was looking at you."

"Yeah, but I was looking at you in frustration and aggravation and to check if you were still staring, not because I wanted to."

"Well, if I'm such a pain to talk to, why don't you just ignore me and pay attention to your boyfriend?" smirked Jess.

"Sorry." Dean stepped back. "She can't."

* * *

Luke had Lorelai pinned up against the counter and was biting down her neck. Lorelai was breathing heavily and Luke moved back up her mouth, tongues and teeth both actively involved. Luke's hands slipped under the back of Lorelai's shirt, caressing her skin. Lorelai moved her hands from Luke's back to his chest and began to unbutton his flannel, pushing it off his shoulders.

"Wait." Luke's breath was ragged.

"What?" Her voice was edgy and full of arousal, making Luke want nothing more than to shut up and...resume the previous activities.

"Maybe we should...think...about..." Luke was at a loss for words.

"Luke...I want this. Don't you want this?" She thought he did. She hoped he did. Hell, she could feel he did.

"I want it," he answered instantly. "Are you sure...you do?"

She responded by kissing him softly and backing up towards the stairs, pulling him by his undershirt.

The shoe lay forgotten on the floor.

* * *

Lane stuck the scooper into the egg salad a couple of times, bored. Head on hand, she stared around the room.

"How are you, Gypsy?" she called out.

A moan came from one of the hospital beds. "Like crap with frosting and a cherry on top."

"Interesting image there," mused Lane. "Well, I hope your nose returns to its original shape soon."

"So do I."

Lane felt someone come up behind her. "One sandwich, please," came a familiar voice.

"Dave!" She whirled around and came face to face with his smile. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What, you don't want me here?"

"No, no, I want you. Here. I want you here. I mean, I wasn't thinking, 'Hey, wouldn't it be super if Dave came,' but now that you're here I'm not against it. I mean, it's nice. I actually encourage-" She cleared her throat. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I had nothing better to do..."

"At midnight? I can think of about 12 better things to do, 5 of which include sleeping or being unconscious."

"Yeah, well, I'm a night owl. And this thing sounded pretty cool, so I thought I'd come by, check it out."

"Well, it's not much...just your typical Stars Hollow town event."

He looked around. "Well, if this is typical, maybe I should come to more of these things."

"That would be cool." Lane smiled awkwardly at him.

Before Lane could get a chance to add on about 7 more unnecessary sentences to her statement, her mother came whirling over. "Who is this boy? You know him?"

"Oh, um, Mama..."

Dave cut in. "No, no, we haven't met until just now. I just heard a buzz on the street about some fantastic sandwiches so I thought I'd come in and see for myself." He took one and bit into it. "Wow. That's some good eating. Delicious. Tastes healthy. Blessed by the Lord." He made a sign of the cross over himself with his sandwich still in hand.

Ms. Kim nodded in approval. "Good. Very good."

"I wish my parents could have some of these. They love eggless egg salad like Jesus loved his people. Unfortunately for their taste buds, they're in private bible study right now. But church is more rewarding in the long term than sandwiches, however satisfying they may be in the moment. I myself go at least twice a week."

Ms. Kim raised her eyebrows. "That is commendable! What is your name?"

"Dave Rygowski, ma'am." He held out his hand, shifting his sandwich to his left. "Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"You may call me Ms. Kim. This is my daughter, Lane."

"It's just wonderful to meet the two of you," he said, nodding to Lane and shaking her hand. "And these sandwiches are delicious. May I take another for later?"

"Yes, but the bread is only good for a few more hours."

"Oh, okay. So if I wanted to take some to my parents, so we could all share in the sandwiches delight, I could bring these to the church, so that's where I would be in half an hour, on the church steps. Okay? Thank you very much. It's been a pleasure." Dave nodded once more and exited through the doors.

"What a nice young man." Ms. Kim walked away, her low heels clicking.

Lane looked out the door where Dave had disappeared and sighed, a goofy grin plastered across her face.

* * *

Luke's mind couldn't stop burning. He literally couldn't believe he had just made love to Lorelai. Lorelai _Gilmore_. He almost pinched himself to see if it wasn't another one of his dreams- and he'd had many- but then stopped because it felt too 10-year-old-girl-ish.

He sighed and turned over to look at her. She was asleep, her dark hair tangled and spread out across the pillow. The sheet was clutched up by her shoulder, and he could feel her soft, fluttering breath on his neck.

He had just had sex with that woman. Finally.

He was amazed at how…well, amazing it was. That was redundant, he knew, but he wasn't sure how else to think about it. It was amazing. The fact that he had been waiting and wanting for so long probably intensified it.

The one dark thought nagging at his sunshiny mind was how Lorelai would act when she woke up. Would she want to do it again? Would she leave and come back the next day like nothing had happened? Would she want to be in a relationship? Or would she realize she had made a horrible mistake and run out of his diner for the last time?

He heaved a deep breath. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. If it was the second one, or the fourth one, he wasn't sure what he would do. It was bad enough before, but now that he would know what he had almost had…it would be unbearable.

* * *

Rory was sitting on the edge of the bridge, her head hanging forward. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Dean had broken up with her. Ironic, isn't it. How they had broken up twice, and Dean had done it both times, and each time was really her fault. Because of something she did. She lost Dean. Her nice, cute, funny, strong, protective, perfect boyfriend.

She heard slow footsteps of the bridge behind her. Figures she couldn't be alone just when she needed it- it was Star's Hollow, after all.

"Sorry." It was Jess.

Rory sniffled and wiped the back of her hand across her face. "Not your fault."

"Kind of is."

Rory looked up at him, her blue eyes big and wet. Jess cleared his throat.

"You know… what he said… it...had some truth to it."

"I know. On my side. I'm not sure if it was true on yours." Pause. "Was it?"

Jess couldn't bring himself to speak.

Rory's stomach plummeted. "Fine, just on my side, then. Now please leave so I can wallow in my stupidity."

Jess coughed about forty times before he said something. "It wasn't just on your side. It was on… all sides."

Rory froze. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." They stared at each other for a few long, electric moments. "So… you definitely broken up with Dean?"

"Yes. I am. He seemed pretty set in his decision."

He nodded. "Okay. I have something to take care of." His dark eyes caught her blue ones for a few seconds before he turned. Rory watched his dark figure walk away into the woods. She stared down into the water and couldn't help but see something that resembled a smile.

* * *

Okay okay! I know this was short and woefully lacking Luke and Lorelai interaction but since I haven't updated in a while I thought I would throw you this bone and then get down to writing the good stuff for the rest of the night. Who knows, maybe I'll update again tonight? So review please. Like I'd ask you not to. 


	7. Vicious Cycles

I'm getting lazy with the updates, I know. But you see…I just went out yesterday and bought SEASON THREE and I'll be damned if I'm not spending every spare second I have watching it. And I decided I was bored with updating and it was beneath me. I think I might end it soon, but not yet. Short attention span into play.

**StephieM:** I think my sister and I are the only ones in this dimension who love Dean. Why is that? He's amazing! He's cute, and funny, and smart, and everything! I mean, he's not just the generic all-American boy, he has wit too…remember Rory first talked to him about Rosemary's baby? And in They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They? he was so funny at the beginning with Lane and Rory talking about Dave. Cut him some slack, kids. It's not his fault he's so perfect. And thanks for the second review, I am okay. Just lazy…

**L/L are Lobsters:** Oh wow, really? I didn't know she said that. I have extreme anticipating abilities. If I was corny I might say 'great minds think alike' but that doesn't even make sense! I mean, great minds don't think alike! If they did, millions of people would have discovered E equals MC2 at the same time! If it's the same, it's not special and great and whatnot anymore! What idiot made up that saying? And what idiots accepted it? Stupid minds think alike, all stupidly. That's what I say.

**Jennalynn:** I know, I love Gypsy! "Oh, goody! A trip to Florida!" And Logan's a jerrrrrrrk.

**Waitingtuesday:** Yeah, I want more kisses! I do agree with it being good they're not all lovey-dovey like Lauren Graham said but sometimes you can't even tell they're going out…it's the same as it was when they were just friends. Let's find a balance, people.

**Krys33:** I didn't think I was spelling it right, but I decided it would be too much work to look it up, so I was like, "To hell with the correct spelling!" and I left it like that.

**MM Vermelha: **Don't cry, Audrey… I love your review with a vengeance. Excellent to hear I'm keeping character and wit because that is the thing I try to keep. That's why we all love Gilmore, seriously, and if you take the wit away, then where's the Gilmore? Nowhere, that's where. Cute fics without wit annoy me because it would be so good…if ONLY they had put wit in! It ruins the effect.

**Mochachocoholik: **Oops. I didn't even realize that. Thanks for informing me. Guess I'm too caught up in my own little world, not paying attention… get out the ruler.

**The Cheese to My Cake: **Oh WAIT, there's nothing to say because you didn't review! What is that all about, missy? You better have an alibi involving death and/or serious injury.

* * *

**Safety Dance**

Chapter Seven: Vicious Cycles  


Lorelai's eyes snapped open. She was lying in Luke's bed. With Luke. And they were naked.

There's a first for everything, she guessed.

She turned over and found Luke asleep. She smiled at him. He looked so peaceful asleep…all his barriers were gone. He looked sweet… and vulnerable, something he never was when awake. Sweet- rarely, but only with her.

It was weird. After all these years, Sookie was right. Rory was right, Miss Patty was right. The whole town was right. He had had a thing for her. But what was even more surprising was something she had just figured out last night.

She had a thing for him too. And she had for a while.

Suddenly she leaned over and kissed him softly. She felt him react instantly, putting a hand to her back.

"Hello, sunshine," she smiled.

Luke grinned. "Good morning."

"Your voice is all deep and gruff in the morning. It's sexy."

"Not every morning." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, what's so different about this morning then from any other morning?"

He smiled. Oh, so many things. "Not much, really. Just slept with my best friend last night. Oh, and there's a new bread shipment. Amazing stuff, really. I discovered it last week. I'd never use anything else."

"Is this something you feel…good about?" questioned Lorelai.

"Oh, most definitely. The bread actually stays fresh longer than any other…"

She shoved him. "Not that thing. The other thing."

"Oh…the sleeping with my best friend part?"

"Yes! How do you feel about sleeping with me?"

"Oh…you think I'm talking about you?"

"Luke…"

He silenced her by covering her mouth with his.

"Okay, well, I'm guessing you're okay with it, or else that right there might have been a little inappropriate."

"I am more than okay with it, believe me. Okay is not an accurate description of me at this time."

Lorelai pondered. "Hmm…how about elated? Or ecstatic? Maybe you're in seventh heaven, without the creepily perfect Christian family show implication."

"I think all of those are about right," he nodded. They smiled at each other for a few dizzyingly corny moments.

"So…" pressed Lorelai.

"Sooooo…."

"What now?" she said, exasperated.

"What do _you_ want?" asked Luke genuinely.

"I think I want what you want."

"How do you know what I want?"

"I don't."

"Vicious cycle."

"Like a washing machine!"

"A washing machine?" said Luke.

"You know. A washing machine has cycles. And I guess they're vicious cycles, because if you got inside a washing machine you would probably get swirled or chopped into pieces or inflated with soapy water or something equally morbid."

"What about a dishwasher? It has cycles, too."

"Yeah, but not vicious ones."

"Let's reel back in the focus."

"Always wish the fishing humor," smirked Lorelai. She smiled and looked down for a few seconds before saying softly. "So…what do you want?"

"What you want."

"Well, I want what YOU want."

Luke sighed. "Don't make me start in with the 'I asked you first' logic."

Lorelai let out a deep breath. "I want to be with you."

Luke stared. "That is very good. Apparently you want what I do."

Lorelai leaned over and kissed him. "That is good," she said, licking her lips.

He grinned lopsidedly. "So it's settled?"

Lorelai straddled him and began to kiss him. "Oh, yes."

* * *

Rory heard the steps on the bridge and saw Jess returning. "Hey," he said softly. 

"Hey. You…take care of whatever you needed to?"

"Yeah. Free man now."

Rory smiled. "Not for long," she answered almost questioningly.

He held out his hand. She put her small white hand into his tanned one and let him pull her up. "Want some coffee?"

* * *

Lorelai and Luke were just getting into round two when he heard a big bang downstairs. Lorelai groaned. 

"Don't go down there."

"I have to check," he countered, although he wanted to leave just about as much as she wanted him to.

She sighed and rolled off him. "Go fast."

"Okay."

"REALLY fast."

"I will."

"I'd make a Butch Danes joke but I've outdone those ones today already."

"Faster than Butch down the running track, yeah," he said dryly. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt and started downstairs.

* * *

"Geez, Jess, be as loud as you can." 

"There's no one else here," reminded Jess.

Rory smiled. "I'm gonna go get a donut…any in the back?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Rory disappeared into the kitchen just as Luke came downstairs. 'Jess, what are you doing here?"

Jess started. "Didn't know you were here. I was getting some coffee for Rory."

"For Rory?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Shane?"

"Don't know. Or care. I'm not with her anymore."

Luke paused. "And you're here with Rory?" A nod from Jess. "What, are you with her or something?"

"Yep," answered Jess.

"Wow. Well, I think that's great."

Jess couldn't help but add, "It is. I got a Gilmore. Unlike some of us."

Instead of growling or yelling as Jess expected, he just smiled.

Right on cue, there were thuds on the stairs and a voice floated down. "Luke, you really should've stretched before the race or something because you are not as fast as…" She trailed off as she entered the diner as saw Jess staring. "Oh. Hi."

Jess stared at Lorelai. She was wearing a flannel shirt and nothing else. "Guess I was wrong," he said to Luke, smirking.

Rory came out of the back. "Jess, what… Oh! Mom!"

"Rory? What are you doing here?"

"Coffee…" she said, flustered. "Getting donuts, um, I'm with Jess. You knew that, you can see Jess right there. What about you? What… well, stupid question. I can imagine what you were doing… not that I'm imagining it. Because that would be sick and wrong." She cleared her throat. "Um, I'm going to…be quiet now."

"Rory, can I talk to you?" Lorelai pulled her daughter into the kitchen.

* * *

"I can't believe it. I hadn't even thought of you," groaned Lorelai. "Ok, so, um… Luke and I are together now." 

Rory exhaled. "I kind of see that, judging by your wardrobe. Or lack thereof."

"Well, um, what do you think of it? I mean, are you okay with it?"

"I'm okay with it. It's just very sudden. I'm just adjusting. But I love you, and Luke, and I think you guys are so great together."

Lorelai smiled. "Whew. Good. I was getting worried there."

"So while we're on the topic…. I am now… with Jess."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Wow. What about Dean?"

"He's gone. We broke up."

"Well… okay. Then he's gone. And you're with Jess." She looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Mom, are you okay with this?" said Rory, worried.

"I guess so. I will be. It's just…Jess."

"Yeah, I know. But I really like him, and I really hope that you can too. Someday."

Lorelai smiled. "So we're both doing this. Gilmores date two men from the same family."

Rory grinned. "It'll be interesting."

* * *

Luke smiled cockily at Jess. "Boy, I love it when you're wrong." 

"Shut up."

They both looked up as Rory and Lorelai exited the kitchen.

"You okay?" questioned Luke.

"All is good," nodded Lorelai. She suddenly gasped. "Oh, God. What time is it?"

Jess glanced at his watch. "'Bout 4."

"Damn! We lost!" cried Lorelai. "Luke!"

"Relax, Lorelai," said Luke.

"Yeah, I guess we made up for it," she said, winking.

"Okay, leaving now," said Rory. "Jess and I are gonna go take a walk, okay? Meet you home at 5."

Lorelai smiled at Luke as the bells behind her jingled. "I still didn't get a big trophy. Oh wait…"

"Dirty," growled Luke. "Come on, let's go back upstairs."

"Do I get my trophy now?"

"Even better then a trophy."

"Luke Danes, you think a lot of yourself, don't you?" They disappeared upstairs together.

* * *

There. Expect an update not soon. Hmm, that looks harsh on paper (computer). I'm just honest. I have three huge projects due soon and I hafta read. Apologies. Don't blame me, blame my school. 


	8. Murray the Evil Giant Squirrel

Yes, people, the rumors are true. I'm back! I'm very bad for not updating earlier and leaving my poor readers dangling. Very, very bad. Spank me. Oh, who remembers that? I loved it.

Anyway. School is insanity these days. I end on June 10th but I have these two HUUUUUUGE projects due and I'm freaking out in my usual way. Like, AAAAAAAH IM FREAKING OUT WE'RE NEVER GOING TO FINISH THESE PROJECTS. So naturally I took some time off the unnecessary writing of this fic. I feel guilt every time I think.

And I have another issue. Sometimes when you're going through FanFic and you come across a fic that is just so terrible and terrible and terrible and horrible and just really terrible, you have to keep reading it. Like, you're waiting for a 'Just kidding! That wasn't my fic. For me to purposely write a fic like this and expect positive responses would have guaranteed an IQ under 12 and a troubled past. My mother had very slippery hands when I was younger. Liked to dip her hands in oil. I was dropped a fair few times. Part of my insanity came from her, while the other part was my late father, who died while trying to prove to the United States Government that shooting yourself repeatedly through the heart with an AK-47 wouldn't injure you at all if you kept the right mind frame.' That's how bad. And so you press the 'See Review' button, drooling in anticipation for the giant, burning, on-fire flames justly shot at the illiterate author with a flamethrower by readers with even the smallest sense of pride and entertainment value. And you get this. "Wow that is SOOOO good! Omg u so have to keep going! What happens next to Luke!" And "that's like one of the best fics I've ever red. Keep going with it. Uve gota good direction." Also some "ooh I think that next lorelei and look should drive somewhere and be like where are we and they have to break into a museum and sleep in the exhibits together and then lorali gets a hairy thinng form one of the cavemans and pretends to be a caveman and luk gets scared and gets madd at loralee. OLL!" Barring the obnoxious grammar and spelling mistakes, these people come right out and say how much they love the fics. My mouth literally hangs down on occasions. And so this is my dilemma- what if my writing actually sucks and I'm gaining false confidence from my positive reviews? What if you all are idiots and are giving me good reviews because you don't know any better? This is a probable… probability.

And hey! 10 points for the one who knows where my penname is from.

**Precious Roquefort:** Is that how you spell that type of cheese? It's so cool. Anyway. I will never think of honey the same way again. The exploiting bees thing makes sense. After all, what is honey REALLY? It's like finding out that the fluffy cute yellow stuff that comes from flowers is really FLOWER SPERM. Which it is! And I think I would've preferred death to you really not reviewing because you didn't want to. At least for the death thing I could cry and feel bad. And wear black. I look good in black. I'd be such a hot mourner. I love that it's impossible to read. And hey! Was that Muffin comment about my penname! I just realized that! Because my soccer sweatshirt at school says 'Muffin' on it and I was like 'how does my molded milk know that?' It's interesting how many blonde moments a redhead can have. But my friend has a theory on that… a blonde can't have a blonde moment because she's a blonde all the time. Only someone without blonde hair can have a moment where they seem blonde!

Hmm, everybody else's reviews are so short. I lose interest reading them. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Well, I read them, and I appreciate them. Just don't want to write about them. Because, that's right, I have a fic to write! I know you want it…

And am I allowed to say my favorite parts of my last part? No? Well, damn society.

"Luke, you really should've stretched before the race or something because you are not as fast as…"

What about you? What… well, stupid question. I can imagine what you were doing… not that I'm imagining it. Because that would be sick and wrong."

**Safety Dance**

Chapter Eight: Murray the Evil Giant Squirrel

The bell announced in the most annoying way possible that the most annoying person that could possibly enter through the door of the diner had entered the diner through the door.

"Ugh," groaned Kirk, "my trophy is just so incredibly heavy! My triceps can't handle the strain of carrying my large metal trophy all the way from my house, where I stored it. Because it is mine, so what better place to store my trophy than at my house?"

"Brag all ya want, Kirk," said Lorelai smugly. 'Nothing you could say would upset me today." She smiled up at Luke, who had his arm around her waist and smiled back. He gave her waist a squeeze and disappeared into the back.

Oblivious to the couple making the rest of the diner stare, he set the trophy down in a chair and sat down in the other, tapping his fingers on the smooth table surface for a few seconds. "Luke, do you think you can close the windows and turn off all the lights?" he called

"Why, Kirk, planning to make love to your trophy?" Luke said dryly, reentering the diner and setting Kirk's usual Sunday order of eggs and sourdough toast down in front of him with a clang.

Kirk paused. "Well, no. I just don't want the glare of my excessively shiny trophy to blind anyone."

"Very thoughtful of you," he replied, walking back behind the counter. He muttered into Lorelai's ear, "It disturbs me that he paused before answering that question."

She smiled and said into his ear breathily, "Everything about him disturbs me."

"I said that to you two days ago! Not verbatim, admittedly…"

'What can I say, I'm taking after you. It happens when you spend time with someone."

He leaned over and gave her a soft, lingering kiss. "That's very good to know. Maybe I can get you to stop poisoning your body with that stuff."

She pulled away. "Woah, bub, that joke has gone a little to far for my taste. Backtrack and regroup."

Just then a call came from Kirk. "Luke, do you think I could have two plates of eggs today? Just in case my trophy gets hungry."

Luke was quiet for a second. His eyes got very wide, and then he disappeared in back.

Pause. "Do you think he's getting my second plate of eggs?" Kirk questioned Lorelai.

* * *

Jess stepped slowly up the steps of the Gilmore household. He hated to admit it, but he was a little nervous. He wasn't sure how to act after last night. He and Rory had walked around the town in silence, just enjoying each other's company. They had spoken a little about some book or other, he really couldn't remember. His brain was racing the whole time. Around 5 they went back to her house and shared a passionate kiss on her doorstep. About three, actually. She had smiled and left with a quiet "Bye, Jess" while he was still breathing heavily from the third one.

He didn't know how to be with a girl like Rory. What was he expected to do? He had a feeling it would be different than with Shane or any other girl he had ever 'hung' with before. And what did he call her? His girlfriend… the girl he was in a relationship with… his special friend… his girl…his romantic partner… his lady friend… his mistress…his chick… his love-monkey… He shook his head violently. Geez, man, stop getting so worked up about it. You're acting like a love-struck kid. Like Dean, he thought sourly.

He took a deep breath (it would all work itself out) and rung the doorbell.

* * *

2 minutes later the door opened to reveal a very tired Rory. Her hair was tousled and she was wearing ducky pajamas and a blue robe. She gasped when she saw him. "Jess!"

"Rory. Like the new look," he commented. She looked down at herself and her face reddened.

"Oh. Um, thanks. It's the newest summer wear in Cosmo. I was getting a head start on the newest hip fashions. You know me. When you think Rory, you think… style scouter." She cleared her throat nervously.

Jess smiled to himself. He wasn't the only one who was nervous, and that made him feel a whole lot better. "Come outside, let's get some coffee. Unless you want to change first."

"Oh, right. Wouldn't want my style secrets spilling out too early. Gotta keep something from the masses, ya know?" she rambled. She coughed again. "Um…just a few minutes. I'll just…wait here." She disappeared inside.

* * *

Lorelai was upstairs taking her clothes out of the dryer when she heard the door open. Two strong hands slipped around her waist and she felt warm lips on her neck.

"Hey, you," she said, turning around in Luke's arms with a smile.

"Hey… what are you doing?" he said suddenly.

"Laundry," she said innocently.

"Since when do you do laundry?" he said, peering inside the dryer and pulling out one of his flannel shirts. "What are you doing to my shirt?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, was this one of your favorites? Well, I saw about at least 26 other shirts in your closet that looked the same, so not to worry."

"Don't mock. What did you do to it?"

"Nothing. I had no part in it whatsoever. See, this giant…squirrel came in through the window. Like, really giant. Kirk's trophy style big."

"Sounds dirty," he had to interrupt.

"Let me finish!" she said indignantly.

"Sorry, continue. You were just at the part with the giant squirrel."

"Right. So the squirrel- Murray- came in through the window and knocked over the coffee pot right onto your shirt. I tried to tell him no, 'No, Murray, No!' I was screaming, but that rascal didn't listen to a word."

"Why was my shirt on the counter?"

"Well, there's a perfectly good reason behind that. See, I was…airing it out."

"Airing it out."

"Yes! See, I was going through your closet, looking for… a pen so I could…write down all the good things I planned to that day. You know, just how Mother Teresa used to do. Except not with a ballpoint pen. And then I saw this shirt on the bottom, all smushed down and lonely-looking. So naturally I pulled it out, laid it on your counter…."

"Naturally…."

"And then in came Murray and the rest you know."

She paused under his gaze for one second and then folded. "I was wearing your shirt because it's comfy and it smells like you and then I spilled coffee on it so I washed it and then dried it but it might have possibly been shrunken in the process through no fault of mine."

He smiled. "You're all domesticated now."

"What, like I'm a Labrador?"

"Well, you do have a pretty good yelp…"

Lorelai hit his arm playfully. "Luke, that is dirty! I guess I've rubbed off on you too."

"Dirty!"

"I know it was… I wanted to hear you say it. It sounds really dirty when you say it."

He leaned in and kissed her, pressing her against the washing machine. She moaned, running her fingers through his hair.

"You're so good at that," she grinned.

"You're not too terrible yourself."

"What every woman loves to hear!" She held both his hands. "So, I guess we are officially dating, right?"

"Well, no."

Lorelai's face fell and she dropped his hands. "Oh. We're not?"

"We haven't gone out on a real date yet, besides the dance."

Lorelai relaxed, seeing where he was going. "Very true."

"So I was thinking that maybe on Tuesday we could go out to dinner?"

"Good thinking," she said. 'I would love to go to dinner with you, Luke Danes."

He let out one his rare smiles, the kind he had been giving off nonstop that weekend. "Good. Now…" He leaned into her and placed his lips on hers firmly.

"One-track mind, huh?" she murmed through his lips. "I guess I could deal with that."

* * *

Rory took a deep breath and opened her front door to see Jess leaning against the side railing. He looked up and saw that she had changed into a pair of tight jeans and a short sleeved blue shirt.

"So I see you've changed your style vision. Funny thing, I kinda miss the bunny slippers."

She smiled. "You look good too." He was wearing a tight brown button up and black jeans.

"Yeah, well… what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Let's get some coffee or something," she suggested.

She walked down the stairs and he stepped closer, giving her a tentative kiss on the lips. His eyes questioned her. She smiled and slipped her hand into his, leaning in and kissing him hard. After a bit she pulled away and felt his head still going forward, his forehead pressing against hers. She smiled. "Let's go." Hands still linked, the couple strode down the walk.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke reemerged downstairs just as Jess and Rory entered. "Hey, mom," said Rory, sitting up at the counter with Jess. "So I see you have entered the red zone of behind Luke's counter. And he seems aware of it enough, and yet your butt is still within the establishment and not outside on the pavement."

"Yeah, well, just goes to show you how things really have changed," she smiled. Still smiling, she turned to Luke, who leaned in and gave her a short kiss which she lengthened by slipping her tongue into his mouth, leaving him no choice but to surrender.

"Pretty good change," said Luke.

And she had to agree.

* * *

So… I think that's it! I mean, where else to go from there, huh? I know not. If I dragged this on any longer it would kill the fic. I might start a new one soon since it's the summer soon, and hopefully updating will be in abundance then. All the better for you!

Aw, I'm going to miss this fic. So many good times… I feel like I just finished high school. Where's the montage backed by floaty nostalgic music? I want pictures of me hunched over my keyboard…pictures of you hunched over yours…hmm. That's about it, isn't it? Boring montage. We'll just get some really good music. Hey…Safety Dance would be appropriate! Good old Men Without Hats.

And I just realized I won't be able to respond to answers about my penname. I'll just answer for you. Remember in "Back in the Saddle Again" when Paris is discussing why the first aid kit is a good idea?

_PARIS: Monday morning, Muffin wakes up and looks in the mirror. 'Oh no, I have a zit on my face. I'll just look down when I walk so hunky football player won't notice.' And bam! Muffin smacks right into the cafeteria wall. Ouch, that's gotta hurt._

_MADELINE: Who's Muffin?_

Ah, I love it. And I love you still, so review and tell me what you think. Of it all. And then I will start a new fic. Possibly soon. Can you wait? I know I can't.


End file.
